Sevens (character)
TF-7777 (or simply "Sevens") is a Tone-class Titan built by the RAF. He was forced to link to a Pilot (Scootaloo) during the Mareoshima Campaign. Built as a Tone, TF-7777 possesses a 40mm Tracker Cannon, a Sonar Pod, a Particle Wall, Electric Smoke, Tracking Rockets and the Salvo Core. However, Sevens' Tracking Rockets were critically damaged in the crash of the Henry VIII, forcing Scootaloo to replace them with Acolyte Pods instead. This allowed him to make more precise locks on infantry with faster rockets. TF-7777 boarded the Henry VIII with no Pilot linked to him, as there was no time to select a Pilot before the ship departed. He would have gained a Pilot during the flight, but the attack on the Henry VIII and it's subsequent crash in Mareoshima meant he did not have any Psionic Link to any Pilot. Still within the wrecked ship, TF-7777 entered standby and awaited orders. As the only Titan to not be irreparably damaged, he remained with damage to his Titan Batteries, causing him to gradually lose power as he waited. He waited an hour before help arrived. TF-7777 detected movement and organic life nearby, and after activating his visual sensors he spotted a Midnight Grunt crawling through the debris. As the highest-ranking unit in his area (her rank of Sergeant was not as high as a Titan's rank) TF-7777 tasked Scootaloo with finding a Titan Battery for him. This would restore his power and allow him to break free of the ship, as well as follow Protocol 2 (Uphold the Mission). Scootaloo found a half-charged Titan Battery and gave it to TF-7777, allowing him to break free of the debris and pull open the cargo bay doors so the two could escape. He then guided her outside the ship's hull to the barracks, where he proceeded to bash his way through the damaged and boiled metal hull. There, he ordered her inside and she picked up a Pilot Helmet and Jump Kit, as well as a Data Knife, Grappling Hook, Frag Grenades and a CAR SMG. He then field-promoted her to Pilot and (not her subordinate) he suggested she initiate a Psionic Link with him. This would let him follow Protocol 1 (Link to Pilot) and give the two a fighting chance against the Solar Accord. The two, now linked, proceeded to the starboard bow of the Henry VIII and met up with the gathered (and injured) Midnight forces there. They staged a plan to activate the Emergency Distress Beacon to signal for help, but they knew the Solar Accord would also hear the call and they had to prepare defences. After an hour of setting up defences and predicting enemy movements, they activated the beacon and awaited the Accord. Of course, the Solar Accord got there first. However the Midnight were not expecting the amount of Titans and aerial units that arrived, and were becoming overwhelmed before they decided to defend from inside the ship. TF-7777 (nicknamed "Sevens" by his new Pilot) proceeded inside with Scootaloo. As the two fought, other Midnight units began to notice their brutal combat efficiency and just how in-sync the two were. They killed no less than 5 Titans and their Pilots alone, much to the amazement of the Midnight soldiers. Finally, after the Midnight took many casualties, the RAF arrived and saved them with fire support from the Royal Navy. Grand Admiral Sea-Knight and General Emma Corus arrived with their own Titans (Templar and Maverick) to support the survivors and lead a counterattack. Sea-Knight, amazed at the reports regarding the skill of Sevens, offered him a transfer to a more experienced Pilot. However, Sevens picked up Scootaloo and put her in his cockpit while stating that she was his new Pilot, and neither of them would be standing if that link had not been made. Sea-Knight agreed to let Sevens keep his new partner, and the two participated in the Battle for Mount Masaki, where they once again showed major combat prowess. As Sevens and Scootaloo grew closer, they became the equivalent of siblings. This was a great feat for both of them, as Sevens (as a machine) had no siblings and Scootaloo had become distant from her own (Union Strike and Rainbow Dash). They became inseparable. The two served together through the Battle for Highland Airbase, which resulted in the death of Grand Admiral Sea-Knight and his Vanguard-class Titan, Templar. The death of the Grand Admiral influenced Spitfire (the Solar Accord Air Force's Commander-in-Chief) to switch sides and join the Midnight in her late husband's place and plunged the Midnight into a fury as they waged a counter-attack on the Solar Accord airbase known as the Skyport, located in Cloudsdale. With advanced technology and the last will of a Dynamo's crew, the city was completely destroyed. This also led General Emma Corus to be promoted to Grand Admiral, while Spitfire became General and Scootaloo became a Captain. Sevens kept fighting with his Pilot up until Operation: Cauldron, where they were deployed (alongside Grd. Adm. Emma Corus (Titan partner Maverick), Adm. Spitfire (Titan partner Helios) and Cpt. Connor Pemberton (Titan partner Blaze) against the SS Celestia to take down the Solar Accord's super weapon, the Hardlight Crucible. There, the pair were separated in order to complete the mission. The heavily-damaged Maverick would get Scootaloo past the deadly fumes protecting the Hardlight Crucible while Sevens would evacuate Emma Corus. Much to his own dismay, Sevens agreed with the plan and took Emma into his cockpit, running for the exit as his own Pilot boarded Maverick and he ran into the deadly fog. On his way out, Sevens felt Maverick's core slowly deactivate, confirming his death. He regrouped with Spitfire and Connor and they all were forced to jump from the flying fortress, entering a freefall straight towards the planet. Emma was knocked out of Sevens by an enemy Legion which had latched onto him, leaving her hopelessly falling. As Blaze assaulted the enemy and got him off of Sevens, Emma re-embarked him but had no hatch to protect her during their descent. As they looked up, they saw the SS Celestia explode gloriously, destroying the Hardlight Crucible but also killing Scootaloo. Or so they thought. The trio then performed a Titanfall, landing outside Everfree City, with Emma sustaining moderate burns and melting armour due to her exposed state in the fall (and despite Sevens' attempts to shield her with his hands). After their landing, Sevens immediately entered standby mode, thinking he was to blame for the death of his Pilot and assuming he had violated Protocol 3 (Protect the Pilot). He remained that way even through repairs and decay for 200 years. After 200 years had passed, Sevens was amazed to awaken with his Pilot sitting in his cockpit after placing two Titan Batteries into his receptors, looking as she had done during her "death" (including Laser burns to her armour). He closed his hatch (which had been repaired after his fall) and fought against his rusted body to stand up. After much effort, the two set out reunited into the Equestrian Wasteland. They wandered alone fighting Raiders, Super Mutants, Deathclaws and Enclave and even Brotherhood of Steel soldiers with no real goal, just survive and "catch up" after their 200+ years of separation. He became very protective of his Pilot, more so than he had been before. The two would occasionally fight Raiders in salvaged Titans for a good fight, and salvage Titan Batteries from anywhere they could to keep Sevens online. Years passed as the two remained together, with Scootaloo even starting her own family and giving birth to a daughter she proceeded to call Rainbow Glitter (her husband was killed by Gunners). She met a familiar face, the counterpart of her long-dead brother (Union Strike) and as he was leaving after his long mission, she asked him if he would take her infant child with him through the Mirror and raise her in a non-apocalyptic world while she and Sevens would stay in Equestria. Union agreed, and took her back with him. Sevens and Scootaloo, now left with no responsibilities and no other goals, continued to roam until they managed to find Connor Pemberton (who had been frozen for 200 years) and agreed to help him against the Institute, forgiven by their new allies in the Brotherhood due to the change in leadership. After that mission, the two were once again left alone. By now, they had gained a reputation around the Wasteland as the Pilot and the Titan, a pair of deadly warriors who fought for good and protected the innocent. However they came across Kate Vivaro on her quest to find her lost brother William Vivaro. Understanding how the loss of a sibling felt, the two agreed to help her and her friends but quickly came to distrust the mare known as LittlePip for reasons they kept to themselves. Sevens even threatened to step on her but was stopped by his Pilot. After LittlePip's betrayal, the two vowed to hunt her down and bring her to justice after their time with Kate was over. After they found William and helped Kate bring down the New Lunar Order, the two kept their promise by tracking LittlePip to the flooded ruins of Manehattan. After dealing with the NCR soldiers guarding her (including the gruesome Termination of an NCR Titan's operator) Scootaloo disembarked and proceeded to beat LittlePip to a pulp, before throwing her at Sevens. He caught her in his hand and slowly increased the pressure of his grip, causing her eyes to bulge and finally her body to explode. Their mission done, the two set off with no other mission once again. The two remained partners for times beyond recording. Many legends about them spread like wildfire, solidifying them as major influences for the future of the Wasteland. Scootaloo's daughter Rainbow Glitter, still in the world of CHS and never meeting her mother, was always tempted to travel through the Mirror, but her "uncle" (Union Strike) told her that her mother was a warrior and was not facing the terrors of that world alone, as with her Titan (Sevens) she would be unbeatable.